


My Shirt

by FICTIONIZED



Series: My Shirt [1]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Adam Sackler - Freeform, F/M, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FICTIONIZED/pseuds/FICTIONIZED
Summary: After a drunken night, you wake up in Adam Sackler's bed. What got you here? Is there more to the story than you know?
Series: My Shirt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706434
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> !!SMUT WARNING!!  
> 18+

_Mmmm… this feels nice._

I roll my head into the pillow and take a deep breath in, coming out of a deep sleep. Feeling the soft sheets against my body while the cool air hits my left foot. I slowly open my eyes to find out that this isn’t my bed. Where the hell am I? These aren’t my sheets, and whose arm is wrapped around my torso? I try to roll over to see who I’m lying next to and move slowly not to wake them up, but can’t turn my head far enough.

“Good morning” a deep, rugged voice echos from the pillow.

“H-hi. Good morning” I say in an awkward and quiet tone, still trying to clear my tequila soaked brain. I recognize this voice. But who? Oh shit…it can’t be. Adam.

My drunken night left me in Adam’s bed?! What the fuck happened? Did I sleep with him? Was it good?

“Don’t worry. Nothing happened. You got way too drunk last night and I didn’t trust your friends to take care of you.”

_Thank god!_

I liked my friends, but we weren’t really close. I didn’t like being around them all the time because I knew it would be the same chatter over and over. The same skinny girl, first world problems they talked about every day. I would meet up with them occasionally for an obligatory dinner and drinks, but this time I must have gotten a little too tired of listening to them talk about themselves and chased down too many tequila shots.

_God, my head hurts so bad._

“What happened last night?” I ask in a groggy and confused voice.

“Not sure. Saw you sitting on the curb outside the bar. You could barely keep your head up. I just knew I needed to get you out of there before you yacked on someone or decided to finish that bottle of Patron you had in your hand.”

_Fuck me._

I finally roll over and see those honey brown eyes staring into mine. I cover my mouth with the covers so he doesn’t smell my morning breath mixed with the leftover alcohol from last night. Getting a close up look at him, I always thought Adam was attractive, but he seemed to be more of a lone wolf. He was tall and had those really long, strong arms. The way his shaggy long hair was in his face made me want to brush it out of his eyes, but I held back. I’m getting way ahead of myself. He was just being nice.

I roll out of the bed and make my way to the bathroom. The first thing I do is look in the tiny mirror over the sink. I notice I was wearing a ratted and torn _Lynyrd Skynyrd_ t-shirt that wasn’t mine. Makes sense that he’d be a rocker. Mascara smeared under my eyes. Looks like I was crying last night. My hair is a mess, but thank god I have a hair tie on my wrist. I quickly throw it up in a messy bun and I notice a tube of toothpaste on the counter and squeeze a little on my finger. I brush my teeth so my morning breath doesn’t kill anyone. I finish my business in the bathroom and open the door.

“Coffee?” I turn my head to see Adam standing in the kitchen in his boxers. I notice his broad chest and the outline of his pecs. Realizing I’m staring too long at that tall, sleek body, I quickly turn my eyes away.

“Yes please! And some ibuprofen if you have it.” I turned away embarrassed of my reaction to him.

_Don’t you dare blush._

“Already ahead of you, kid” his deep voice washes over me.I turn and see a bottle of ibuprofen on the table. I walk over and pop the cap off. Shaking three pills out of the bottle and toss them into my mouth. Adam brings me the coffee and I finish the job.

“Thanks for taking care of me. I know you didn’t have to.” Bits and pieces of the night before begin to come back to me. I was a disaster.

“It’s no problem. Like I said, I didn’t trust your friends to take care of you.” He sits down at the table in the chair across from me and once again stares. I break the eye contact because my internal monologue was about to start up again.

“Well. Thanks again for looking out for me last night, and the coffee. I think it’s time for me to head out.” I stand up and head to the bedroom to find my discarded clothes.

Adam gets up quickly and follows me. He closes the door behind him. Hearing the click of the bedroom door, and I turn around. He lazily walks toward me and I can’t move. Literally paralyzed by his strong gaze and slow movements. Now he’s standing in front of me and I can’t find anything to say. Speechless by the electricity and heat between us. He reaches out, pulls me to him and plants a sloppy kiss on my mouth. It’s a good thing I brushed my teeth when I had the chance. Damn, he tasted good. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but whatever it was, I wasn’t against it. He slips his tongue into my mouth and grazes my teeth. He pushes me up against the door and puts his lips at the crook of my neck, leaving gentle kisses and nips around my throat. Then all of a sudden he stops and steps away.

_What?! Why?! Don’t stop!_

I am left standing there flustered and confused, and understand that it’s just what he wanted. Making me want more and leaving me hanging. I see a crooked smile come across his face, having pride in what he did. If I stand here any longer, I’ll become a statue. I take a step towards the chair by the bed and grab my tight skinny jeans. I pull them up over my hips and grab my shoes and purse. All the while, he’s watching me get dressed. Slightly frustrated by his silence, I toss him a perturbed look walk out of the bedroom. He smacks my ass as I walk through the doorway which completely surprises me! I turn to look at him and see he has that cheesy grin on his face and have to laugh. As I head out the front door, I wave goodbye but can’t wipe the stupid smile off my face.

It’s been about 5 days and I remember that night in fragments. The inane chatter from my friends talking about their love life and how work was SO hard. They don’t know shit. I’m a nurse, so nothing that they did could compare to how draining my job was. They just kept talking about themselves and I felt like I was there just to be a placeholder. But even thought there was a lot I didn’t remember, I do remember Adam. I remember him sitting beside me on the curb, eventually picking me up and putting me in a taxi. I remember him getting me out of my skinny jeans and blouse and putting me in his t-shirt, but that’s about it. The one thing that I can’t get out of my head though is that kiss. What WAS that? Was he trying to confuse me? Because he did! I could still feel his lips on mine and the way his tongue felt in my mouth. Just thinking of it put me in a trance.

Work today seemed to never end, but I was finally off my shift and on my way home. Too tired to cook, I pick up some Chinese food from my favorite restaurant and grab a taxi home. As soon as I enter the door, I immediately kick off my sneakers and take off my scrubs. I hop in the shower to wash the day off. Lathering up, I look down notice a few bruises on my waist from where Adam grabbed me and pushed me against the door for that kiss. It was like I was reliving that moment over and over. I could still feel his warm breath against the crook of my neck. I get out of the shower, towel off and slip on some of my boy short panties and a sports bra. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Adam’s shirt on the chair beside my bed. Without a second thought, I slip it on and and hop on the couch to spend the evening with re-runs of Friends, fried rice and pot stickers. This was my life.As soon as I get situated on the couch though, I hear a knock at the door. Shit, who would come over at this time? Quickly throwing on my sweatpants, I run to the door to answer it and find Adam standing at the threshold. All broad shoulders and long shaggy black hair.

_God he was beautiful._

“Can I come in?”

I stammer for a second and finally say, “Yeah, of course! What are you doing here? I didn’t know you knew where I lived.” It actually surprised me that he did. How DID he know?

“You were trying to get me to take you to your place the other night and told the taxi driver your address” he said in an irritated voice. “Seriously, I’m not stalker.” He walks past me with a that same little grin on his face.

_Sounds like me. I’m too stubborn to let people take care of me._

“I wanted to come over and see if I could get my shirt back. It’s one of my favorites” he looks at me and gestures to the shirt I’m wearing. He seems to read my mind with the way he looks at me.

_Well, hell, I guess it’s obvious now that it’s my new favorite shirt too._

Trying to be coy, I say, “Oh you mean this shirt? Hmmm… I don’t know if I’m ready to let go of it yet. I’m going to keep it hostage for a while, at least until you tell me what happened the other day.” I was so proud of myself with that comment. Standing my ground to find out what happened with that damn kiss.

“Well that shirt is coming home with me.” He raises his brow and starts walking towards me.

I start to back away and do my best to create a little space between us. “You still haven’t told me what happened. What was with that kiss?”

“Which kiss?” He stops, inches away from me. I can smell his skin he’s so close.

“The kiss in your bedroom!” I’m irritated now and you can hear it in my voice. He’s dodging the question again and I want answers.

“Oh. I thought you meant this kiss.” He leans in and plants another kiss on my lips. This one wasn’t impulsive, it was intentional. He gently bites the plump of my bottom lip and sucks. My head is spinning, but I don’t want it to stop. Please don’t stop this time.

“I want my shirt back” he whispers into my mouth right before he slips his tongue inside.

“…. Well you’re going to have to take it from me then.” I said in a seducing voice.

He looks long and hard into my eyes, then moves his hands from my waist and slowly slides them down to the hem of the shirt. My shirt. He starts to lift it up over my breasts and then over head, then he discards it on the floor. My nipples are so hard they are poking through my sports bra. He notices right away and a lopsided grin crosses his face. Before I can get another word out, his lips were on mine again, but this time it was more aggressive and forceful. Possessive. He lifts me up in his arms and carries me to the bedroom without breaking the fiery kiss. He sits on the bed with me straddling him and I decide that this time I want to have some the control. Maybe confuse him a little! I begin to kiss the crook of his neck and nibble on the lobe of his ear. Exhaling hot breath on his skin, giving him goosebumps. I hear a deep groan come from his chest and it sends me writhing. Effortlessly, he flips me on to the bed, covering me with his body, trailing soft kisses from my neck to my chest. He stops at my breasts and sees my hard nipples and nibbles them through the bra. I let out a high pitch moan with my eyes shut tight. He continues down my torso, taking his time with the kisses while I breathe heavily. He could see how wet I was through my underwear.

“Fuck!” He says with a mischievous grin.

He rubs his fingers over my wet panties and I feel a tingle deep in my stomach. With his hand still on my pussy, he brings his head back up to my face and kisses me once more. Burying his tongue in my mouth so I can taste him. Instinctively, I respond and push my tongue in his mouth. I can feel his fingers moving up and down between my hips, causing me wriggle under his body. Suddenly I feel him move my panties to the side and slide two fingers inside me. I inhale quickly as he finds the soft spot in my cunt. He began to pump in and out with his fingers, making me moan loudly. Yearning for more. For everything.

He stood up at the end of the bed and I see a massive bulge in his jeans that looks painful. I sit up and move to the edge of the bed, looking up into his brown eyes. I unclasp the button at the top of his pants and and undo the zipper. Grabbing the side seams, I pull the jeans down so that I can see his boxers. He looks massive. I then grab the waistband of his underwear and pull down to let his manhood free. While making very steady eye contact, I lick his shaft from balls to tip. He tilts his head back while a perfect string of curse words leaves his mouth. I put him in my mouth, licking the precum and start forward and backwards motions. Each stroke a little deeper than the last. I go faster and faster and I hear him let out a deep groan, making me want to satisfy him more. He uses his hand to hold my hair back and guides me on. The sound of my gagging makes him harder and more aggressive until he pushes me back on the bed. He reaches for my panties and pulls them off, crouching down on his knees to kiss the inside of my thighs. As he gets closer to my apex, he starts licking and sucking, driving me insane. Finally, he reaches that bundle of nerves that have been eagerly waiting for more attention. He licks and sucks bringing me closer to climax. He pushes his fingers inside me again and continues to lick my clit. I feel my body getting hot and all I can do is squirm. I feel the heat rising from my apex to my eyes and suddenly a huge rush overwhelms me. A total release that sends me shaking all over and a cry of relief leaves my mouth. I hear him groan into my pussy and it sends shivers down my spine.

He gives me a moment to collect myself, then gets off his knees and stands in between my quivering legs. He sits me up and removes my bra to free my breasts. My nipples still hard with arousal, he kisses and sucks on them. He lays me back down and teases me by rubbing the head of his throbbing cock over my bundle of nerves. I get frustrated, to the point of wanting to beg. He can see the need in my eyes and he continues to push me to my limit before sliding into my wet cunt. I gasp for air as I try to take in his huge member. He thrusts his hips in and out and I start to see beads of sweat on his forehead. I bite my lip and it sends him into overdrive. I like the dominance he’s exuding and it turns me on even more. I start to moan loudly, he tries to quiet me by laying one hand over my mouth, and takes the other to massage my clit. I feel the heat building again. This time it's more intense and slow. I arch my back and bury my head into the mattress. Knowing we are both running out of patience, he flips me over and makes me get on my hands and knees. He gets up on the bed, and enters my slick heat. He grabs my hips and guides me, watching my ass bouncing against his cock. I can feel his fingers digging into my skin. I tightened around him and he let out another perfect string of curse words. He pumps into me faster and harder, making the heat build up even more. I am writhing under his heavy muscular body and about to explode. Then, like a welcomed friend, euphoria rushes over me. Leaving my body shaking once more and clenching on his massive dick.

“Yeah, cum for me beautiful! Cum for me!”

I can feel how wet I am now as he glides inside of me. He turns me over again so he can see my face and kiss my lips as we rush towards completion. With each thrust, he watched my tits move up and down. My moaning and lip biting gave him the energy to keep going. I could tell he was close.

“I want you to cum inside me, baby!” I said in a breathless voice.

“Yeah? Will you give me back my shirt?” He says teasingly.

“Only if you do what I tell you to do.”

_Haha! Yes! Be assertive, you bossy bitch!_

I see his black hair, moistened by his sweat, hanging over his eyes. His skin is reflecting the light from the room, I’m entranced by his strong masculinity. Hoping this won’t be the last time I see him like this. Then, I hear his deep groans as his cum flows inside of me. His trusts get harder and slower, almost hitting my cervix. He topples over me, my sweaty skin sticking to his. He breathes deep breaths into neck. I run my fingers through his damp hair and savor the moment.

As we lay there on the bed, I still wonder what got us here. What led up to this moment? How did I not know he was attracted to me all these years?

“I’m confused.”

“About what?” He asks.

“How did we get here?”

He pauses, lifts he head and kisses me on the forehead.

“Another time, kid.”


End file.
